Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Eridian
! ' Have an idea for a New Legendary Eridian Weapon? Click here to add it. |info-c = #000000 |info-fc = FFFFFF }} }} Looking for other New Legendary Weapon Ideas? Click on the quotes below to fast travel to that weapon's subpage. =Eridian= 4SH4M4N Cuendillar What Doesn't Kill'em, makes 'em Deader. The namesake for the weapon is the Wheel of Times indestructible material known as Cuendillar, which when struck by anything, makes it tougher, which leads to the red texts subversion of the classic phrase, with a twist. The weapon itself looks like an alien revolver, with an odd blade attachment. The weapon is black and white, an oddity of its' own. Each hit on an enemy gets stronger by the amount of shots the target has already absorbed, within a time limit. The weapon has another special that kicks in when you kill an enemy, which is increased recharge on the weapon. The weapon would likely be pearlescent or orange, with a base damage of about 300~damage. From he who reads, --DraconisOminious 07:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions YFF1 Coin The Money Gun Cha-Ching! reading sasha gave me an idea. a gun that shoots money for ammo. ammo dollar cost is based on level of weapon relative to damage. a mini-gun limited to brick and roland would be best i think. magazine is eridian infinite so as long as youve got bucks, youve got bang. my $.02. (Dr. Clayton Forrestor) 03:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions The Bahamut ''Breaks Damage Limit'' Eridian. A reference to the boss/summon Bahamut from final fantasy. The gun has a long recharge time, but shoots a laser that make a large explosion when it hits, doing damage to whatever is caught in the blast. Decent power (around 460) and good accuracy, but long recharge time. ~Omegaironman Comments / Suggestions The Plumbob ''Why do I feel a strange compulsion to do whatever he tells me to? A Eridian rifle that has a 75% chance of having the opponent shot turn and attack his allies. Gun is a slightly green color, and has a 30% chance of coming with a scope. The gun and flavor text come from the Sims series of games. Comments / Suggestions Austin ''Activate the "laser" '' Eridian - Blaster - Austin - Red text Activate the "laser" - Extremely high recharge and damage. If you can't work out the reference you have a crap taste in movies. A Lonely Nomad 16:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions 001101 Necro Blaster ''You keep what you kill This Eridian handgun is inspired by the gravity-based weaponry used by the Necromongers in the final installment of the Riddick Trilogy, The Chronicles of Riddick. The Necro's used, among other incredibly effective weapons, a hand-held pistol-like firearm that shot a single blast of energy that, upon impact, blasted the target back several yards and made the victim severely "life-challenged." The Necro Blaster will emit a white ball larger than that emitted by a Ball Blaster but much smaller than that of a Cannon. The gun will shoot a projectile that will have a velocity similar to that of a Ball Blaster, a RoF of around 1.5, and fire 4 shots before cooldown. In keeping with the Necromonger weapons, the Necro Blaster will have a 100% chance for knock-back similar to that of a shotgun. Fryguy42 04:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions The Beam Cannon/The Aran Cannon ''Made for the real bounty hunters'' Basically it is an Eridian cannon that alternatively shoots explosive, electric or fire munitions per trigger pull. Each munition travel alot faster than the original cannon, but slower than normal bullets. It has a relatively slow RoF, like 0.5, maybe less but deal a massive amount of damage, without any splash of course. The clip is fast charging to put up with the slow RoF. This is, of course, a reference to our beloved bounty hunter Samus Aran and to her hand cannon with multiple elemental beams Valtiell 01:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions 010110 Photon Maser ''Set phasers to "kill" This Eridian handgun is a tribute to Gene Roddenberry and his genre-defining 'Star Trek' series. According to the production notes to the original Star Trek series the Phaser was a ''PHoton mASER, since at the time of the writing the Laser was a relative unknown. Masers, on the other hand were already powerful machines which produced very destructive radiation pulses. The Photon Maser is a scope-less handheld Eridian weapon capable of firing in two modes: a single press of the trigger fires an energy burst that will stun an enemy. A sustained trigger pull will fire a continuous energy pulse with a hidden 4x incendiary effect. The resulting burning mechanic already in the game will simulate the Phaser's ability to completely disintegrate a target. It will have a moderate magazine, similar to an Eridian Blaster, and an extended cooldown. This weapon will be handy for crowd control and to wear down Badasses and Bosses. Fryguy42 16:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions N1N Vampire ''When you bite the hand that feeds you... * Eridian. Instead of using energy as ammo, it drains health from you. The damage you receive should be a precise number per level of the gun so that higher health means more ammo. As a result, the gun never needs to reload... as long as your still alive (if you would be at less then 1 health after it shoots, it will equate to being out of ammo and will not fire, meaning you cannot die from shooting the gun alone). * Shoots 2 bullets every round, always in a horizontal spread, with a red and white smoke trail (resembling something like vampires teeth flying through the air). Each bullet that hits an enemy for regular bullet damage will grant you health equal to the life lost as a result of firing the gun, (This means, if you hit an enemy, but the damage is completely or partially resisted, (ie. Lance Defender's shield,) it will heal you very little or not at all. If you critical, it will heal for more. As well, on average, if you hit with both bullets, it will net heal you from firing the gun). * It can come with a scope. If it has a scope it will have accuracy, damage and fire rate similar to a sniper rifle and the shots fired follow a closely parallel flight path. If it doesn't have a scope, it will either behave silimar to a combat rifle, with increased fire rate, but less damaging and less accurate, or like a shotgun, with a similar fire rate, increased damage and a wider spread, (but again, the more damage this gun deals, the more damage you take as a result of firing it and the less "ammo" you'll have to use). * The model for the gun should appear to have two tendrils going into the players arm. The pop culture reference is to the song The Hand That Feeds - Nine Inch Nails, both in the flavor text and in the model number. Blastoderm 02:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions BFG 9000 ''Now that's a big ****ing gun! Inspired by Doom Eridian Cannon similar to the 110100010 type with a massive green slow moving shot that has a huge splash damage and does a huge amount of damage. faster than normal recharge rate similar to an Eridian Lightning and has the seeking capability off the oringal pew pew pew Eridian Blaster. Always activating corrosive damage similar to the Defiler Revolver. BigSkagHunter 21:02, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions 6231989 Shrink Ray ''Honey, I Shrunk the...(SPLAT!) Would be a big weapon held on shoulder like launcher. Would only be able to fire one shot before depleted and would take a good30-60 sec to recharge, shot would be a lazer type graphic that would stay on for roughly 3 seconds (you could not stop it from lasting 3 seconds). All enemies hit with the beam would be miniturized and could be walked on and squished, It would not work on bosses, baddasses would shrink just not as tiny as others and could not be squishes although their HP would be reduced by half. Also if you shrunk say a bandit near a gruop of skags the skags could run up and eat the bandits. you would also be able to shrink vehicle which means you could shoot a vehicle thats about to run over you and then watch it crash on your feet. 12:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Eatingleg4peanut Comments / Suggestions 010 Eridian sidearm ''I come in peace, yeah right. This Eridian pistol looks more like a cross between the blue blades used by the Guardians and the halo energy sword but shorter like a dagger. The sidearm would fire the blades like the Arch Guardian is observed doing and can be used for a 100% melee damage bonus (if used on you in a duel then the same graphic as a guardian melee attack occurs). the damage would be variable the accuraccy always 75 and the fire rate of 3.5. The sidearm can have four prefixes. Eridian which has the basic effects, Storm which has a lightning effect like the wave blaster, Mercurial which ups the fire rate to 7 but drops the accuraccy to 60 and finally Fisson which makes blue energy travel along the blades and gives a 300% melee damage bonus but slower bullet velocity. The quote is a parody of a majour sci-fi cliche if anyone can come up with anything better its much appreciated.Mysillyideas 12:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions H4L0 Eridian Fury ''Death from above. Looks like an Eridian pistol. Shoots a blue orb that sticks to surfaces/enemies. The sky soon turns dark, and enemies look up, only to be decimated by an ancient eridian laser weapon fired from space. Recharge:30 sec. Shots: 1 Reference is from Halo series in which an alien race also leaves behind something similar to this.Quote is reference from Call of Duty 4UberGamer 23:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Fightin' Bear ''A thing cant be more dead than dead. the name and flavour text is a reference to chris D laceys the fire eternal basicly take an Eridian Cannon and give both corrosive and fire varients and make it so that all extra damage would arc to the nearest hostile. mabey lower round vellocity or rof to keep it ballanced p.s. sorry for the crap spelling Comments / Suggestions Shock Rifle Combo-King! This is a reference to the Unreal Tournament 3 "Shock Rifle" and it's award "Combo-King". It's NOT possible to zoom / sight with this gun, as L2 (and whatever it is on XBox & PC) is used a different way. The normal fire button causes a beam to insta-hit the first wall/enemy you are aiming at - the Shock Beam. The usual zoom button releases an energy ball (not unlike ERD Blasters) that is pretty slow but has splash damage - the Shock Core. If the Shock Core is hit with a Shock Beam, it explodes, causing MASSIVE damage in a splash area comparable to the TRG Undertaker or Redemption. Yes, i know the name is already used, but who cares about the inactive guns!? Hope you like this. sincerly yours BreakdancingYoda 17:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Null Driver Wait... it does what? I want to make this AWESOME gun from propably-not-so-popular RPG-platform-shooter-whatever game Iji (by Remar Games), but it will be a problem to make gun what will "bug" the game, so "using" the red text from cutted Elementar Storm, I'm making combo reference. NOTE: This gun WON'T have any "common text", like "x2.4 zoom", "+150% damage" or "-25% recoil red.". Why? Just because. This gun will fire random projectile randomly using yer ammo. So, every yer shot will be different. Shotguns', launchers' (both grenade and rocket), pistols', machine guns', SMGs', snipers', ANYONE, including all red text effects 'bout bullets (like Hydra or Carnage). I thought 'bout enemies' range attacks too. YES! Zombies' vomit, psychos' axes, and other ones. It's AMAZIN', isn't it? Oh, I forgot. Grenades too. Yes, it can fire even a transfusion. No, I don't think it would use them as ammo. Good night Europe, Good morning Australia! DJKacPL, 21:58, November 27, 2010 (GMT+1) Ok, I made it! It's not a proffesional work, but I think is's ok. Just another nickname on this forum 13:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Eridian Combustion/Incineration/Eruption Cannon Burn, baby, burn! Power - ~ 1000 at Level 69 Fire Rate - Non-existant. The weapon fires a continuous stream of fire until the trigger is released. Accuracy - ~ 70-80 Energy Recharge - ~ 10% per second Energy Amount - ~ 5 seconds of continuous fire 4x Incendiary An Eridian flamethrower-style weapon. As stated, it would produce a continuous stream of flame until the trigger is released or the energy level runs out. Reference to the 70s song "Disco Inferno." The different names indicate the general quality and rarity of the weapon; Combustion Cannons have short energy amounts, longer recharge rates, and lower power than a similar level Incineration or Eruption Cannon. Comments / Suggestions 10010101011101 Eridian Exterminator ''EXTERMINATE!!! This would be a lot like the Eridian Mega Cannon, but more extreme. It would the skin of an eridian blaster, just with no scope. It would have a charge capacity of about 3 shots, and would have a 5 second recharge delay, and would fully charge in 12 seconds. It's special effect would be a one shot kill against enemies your level or 2 levels above you (excluding bosses) and for other enemies, it would have 150% the damage of the Mega Cannon. The accuracy would be around 90, and the firerate abysmally slow at like 0.4-0.8. This is a reference to the Daleks from the popular British TV show "Doctor Who," who use extremely powerful but slow firing lasers against their enemies, while screeching "EXTERMINATE!!!" in a robotic voice. Comments / Suggestions 10010 Supa Laza CANNON ''IMA FIRE MA LAZER!!!! Would be a contintious beam of energy, lasting around 5 secs. Extreme power, mabye 1000 dam/ sec. 1 shot only, recharge time incredibly slow. reference to the famous(?) saying from the Lazer Collection by Shoop-Da-Woop. Comments / Suggestions